The Switch
by Neril
Summary: Legolas and Aragorn decide to trade places, Legolas goes to Imladris, and Aragorn goes to Mirkwood. And their plans start to go a different way then planned. Also has some of Glorfindel, Erestor, Elrond and wait for ittt... Batman!
1. Chapter 1 - Aragorn gets hurt

**This is the sequel to Legolas discover's Koola-aid. So, enjoy!**

Aragorn swung his sword, taking the orc's head off with a clean cut. About twenty more appeared a second later. "That's not fair!" he yelled at them. "You all get donuts and I don't!"

"Well, it was free donut day at Krispy Kreme," one of the orcs said.

Aragorn chopped his head off.

Suddenly Legolas appeared, shooting arrows and drinking Kool-aid.

"What took you so long?" Aragorn asked.

"My Ada made me stay for another one of his huge parties; I think it was my birthday or something."

"My Ada never has parties," Aragorn said. He threw his knife at one of the orcs; it hit it in the eye socket. "And he never lets me go to Free Donut day."

"I got you one," Legolas said, handing him a donut.

"Oh, thank you! It's been twenty years since I had a donut!"

"What?! My Ada _makes_ me eat them every other day for breakfast!" Legolas shot two orcs with one arrow.

"My Ada never lets me eat anything with sugar," Aragorn said. "It's all the twins' fault, they get hyper on sugar."

Legolas looked around. "Where did all the orcs go?"

"I think they're dead."

"No, they were here just a minute ago."

"They are all lying on the ground," Aragorn said. "Maybe they got tired of fighting and decided to take a nap."

Legolas just stared at Aragorn, then walked off.

"Wait for me!" Aragorn yelled, running after him. Legolas stopped, and waited for him to catch up, remembering the human's legs where nowhere as fabulous as his. "We should do this again sometime!" Aragorn panted.

Legolas nodded, "Yeah! Most certainly! I killed fifteen orcs today! How many did you kill?"

Aragorn looked down at his hand, and counted on his fingers. "Um... that is not very important. The important question is…what next?"

"Kill a Balrog!" Legolas exclaimed.

"Uh... There aren't any Balrogs around," Aragorn said. "What's something else?"

"Fine. We can find more Orcs to kill," Legolas suggested.

"Okay." Aragorn started skipping through the forest, and tripped over a rock, tumbling over a cliff.

"Hmm, that's strange," Legolas said. "I could swear Aragorn was standing here just a second ago." He heard a scream from down below, he ran over to the cliff, and saw Aragorn at the bottom. He was just sitting there, looking confused.

"Are you all right?" Legolas yelled down at him.

"Yes. I just broke my arm," Aragorn shouted back up.

"Okay!" Legolas found another way down, and jogged across the sandy bank up to him. A river ran along beside the cliff.

"My Ada is going to make me lay around in bed for two weeks," Aragorn said.

"I wish my Ada would let me lie around," Legolas said. "Last time I broke my shoulder bone, he wouldn't let me lay down, and he made me go to his party. I think it was for some gift-giving holiday."

"I wish my Ada would let me stay up," Aragorn said. Legolas got tired of seeing Aragorn's arm broken in half, and wrapped it up. Aragorn got up, and the two continued on. Legolas gave Aragorn some Kool-aid to drink.

"Have you ever had cherry coke?" Aragorn asked.

"No."

"Oh. It's really good."

"Okay."

"Do you want some?"

"Sure."

"Too bad, I didn't bring any. Maybe next time."

Legolas shrugged. "Berries!" he suddenly shrieked. The two dashed forward toward the berry bushes Legolas has spotted, they started picking them and cramming them into their mouth.

"Mmph, mmm, yumm, mmph," the two stuffed their mouths, getting about half of the berried in their mouth. There was a crash in the bushes, but the two ignored it.

"One time Elladan told me bears like berries," Aragorn said.

"Pff, older bothers," Legolas said. "Everyone knows bears hate berries."

"I know, right?"

Suddenly a huge bear crashed out of the bushes.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Aragorn screamed. Legolas shot the bear; it just made it angry, and charged at them. The two took off running, Aragorn still screaming.

"Why are you screaming?" Legolas said. "I thought you weren't afraid of bears."

"I dropped my berry!" Aragorn screamed.

The two jumped off the cliff, landing in the river. Aragorn forgot how to swim, and Legolas had to drag him out. Legolas stepped on a very, very sharp rock and it went through his foot.

"Ow."

"What?" Aragorn asked.

"I felt a brief sharp pain in my foot," Legolas replied, he shrugged and started walking, leaving bloody footprints.

"AHHHHH! You're bleeding!" Aragorn shrieked.

"Really? Oh, I better get it fixed so it doesn't get infected, then fall off."

Aragorn's eyes widened. "That really happens?"

Legolas nodded. "Yep."

"Oh, so is that why my foot is black, red, and green?"

"Sure."

"Well, I have to go to Ada and get it fixed," Aragorn said.

"And I have to go and get my foot fixed," Legolas said.

"I don't want to go."

"Me either."

"Oh! I got it! We could switch places!" Aragorn exclaimed.

"Good idea!" Legolas said. "Let's do it."

The two just stood there.

"I'm lost," Aragorn said.

"Me too."

Legolas and Aragorn wandered around for half a day, until they ended up beside a fiery mountain. "Where are we?" Aragorn asked.

"Dunno," Legolas replied.

They saw a huge eye in the distance.

"Gee! That guy needs some sleep!" Aragorn exclaimed. "His eye is all red."

A strange creature bounded past, shrieking, "MY PRECIOUS!"

"Weirdo," Aragorn said.

"Yep." Legolas was busy looking down at a gold ring in his hand, "This is cool. Meh, whatever!" He tossed it behind him, and started walking.

"MINE!" Aragorn shrieked, diving after the ring. He snatched it up, and slipped it on his finger. Legolas turned around looking for him.

"Stop disappearing!" he yelled at his human friend.

Aragorn took the ring off, and threw it behind him. "Boring." Behind him a pale shrived creature started muttering, "My Precious!"

They two walked some more, until they came to a point in the forest.

"Well, I guess this is where we separate," Legolas said.

"Remember to e-mail me," Aragorn said.

"I will!" Legolas said, then turned and headed for Imladris.

 **Please review! Reviews get a free trip to Thranduil's party, or a trip to Imladris!**

 **Reviews will help get the next chapter up faster. :)**


	2. Chapter 2 - Legolas gets stuck in Bed

**At last, chapter 2 is here! I am dedicating this chapter to Sixty-Four K, I love her stories with Galion. So enjoy everybody!**

Legolas walked into Imladris and was greeted by the famed Balrog-slayer, Glorfindel. "Where's Aragorn?" he asked.

"Oh, we decided to switch places," Legolas said. "And I almost forgot, something jabbed into my foot."

Elrond suddenly appeared. "To the infirmary, quickly!"

"At last!" Legolas exclaimed.

Glorfindel grabbed Legolas' arm, and dragged him off to the healing halls, Elrond rushing along behind them.

"Stay!" Elrond commanded, as Glorfindel directed him to his cot. Legolas eagerly sat, and glanced around. Bandages, herbs, and several other things sat around the room, and it smelled strongly of the herbs that had been brewed in the past.

"Can I have something to drink?" Legolas asked.

Elrond handed him a cup of steaming tea.

"Mmm, thanks," Legolas said, accepting it.

"Yeah, sure. It's a wonder how you're still alive the way Thranduil takes care of you."

Legolas wasn't listening; he sniffed the tea, then took a sip. And gagged.

"AAAAHHH! Oh! Bleh!" Legolas threw the cup behind him as Elrond turned around.

"Are you all right?" Elrond asked.

Legolas grinned, trying to hide the disgust on his face, "Yep!" he said cheerfully. Elrond gave him a strange look, then went back to whatever he was doing, muttering something about him hanging out too much with Aragorn.

Legolas looked around; he was starting to get bored.

"Is there something I can do?" he asked.

"Just stay there and rest," Elrond said.

"Can I read something?"

Elrond walked over to the doorway. "Erestor, can you find this blond-haired elf in here something to read?"

"I thought Glorfindel didn't like to read much," Erestor said.

"Uh...it's not Glorfindel."

Erestor walked in. "That's Legolas."

"They all look the same."

-.- -.- -.- -.-

"Aragorn!" Thranduil greeted, as the human hobbled in.

"Hi!" Aragorn greeted.

"What happened?" Thranduil asked.

"Oh, I fell off a cliff."

"Ah, I see. Galion! Come fix Aragorn's leg. Oh, I'm having a party in a little while, you should come!"

"Oh, I would love to!"

"Not me," Galion grumbled, leading Aragorn off. A huge grin spread across Aragorn's face as they walked down the hall, and he waved at random elves that he thought looked nice. One looked grumpy, so he ran up and gave him some Kool-aid.

The elf's face lit up as he took a drink. "Thank you! This is awesome!"

"You're welcome!" Aragorn replied cheerfully, then hurried after Galion. "Do you need some Kool-aid?"

"No."

"It will make you feel better."

"No."

"All you say is no?"

"No."

Aragorn stared at Galion for a while, wondering what he could do to cheer him up. "Why are you so grumpy?" he asked.

"Why do you think I am?"

"Um..." Aragorn shrugged. "You need Kool-aid?"

"Most certainly not."

"Oh." Aragorn's shoulders slumped, then suddenly his eyes lit up. "Cherry coke!"

"What?"

"You need cherry coke!"

Galion stopped and blinked; he slowly looked at Aragorn, then started walking again.

"Do you need a hug?" Aragorn asked.

"No. Why are you asking so many questions?"

Aragorn shrugged. "How else am I supposed to know stuff."

Galion sniffled, and swiped a hand across his eyes.

"What's wrong?" Aragorn asked.

"N – no one ever ask about me, and how I am. It's always 'Galion, get some wine', 'Galion clean this up', 'Galion, give me a massage', 'Galion why did you let the dwarves escape!' 'Galion do this' and 'do that'. They never give me a break."

"That sounds horrible," Aragorn said. He was silent for a moment then, "Well, I don't think you're so bad. Why don't you take run off and have some fun, I know where the break-a-leg room is."

"Really?"

Aragorn nodded. "I won't tell anyone."

Galion's face lit up. "Thank you!" He rushed up and gave Aragorn a hug, then vanished.

Aragorn looked around. "Where _is_ the broken leg room?" he mused to himself. "I think they moved it." He waved to a random elf that was nearby. "Where's the break-a-leg room!?" he asked.

"The what?" The elf asked.

"The break-a-leg room."

The elf just blinked.

"The room you go to when you break a leg."

"Oh!" The elf said. "Right this way."

-.- -.- -.- -.- -.-

"Here you go," Erestor said, setting a stack of books down next to the bed Legolas was laying in. Which was actually Aragorn's bed.

"What are they?" Legolas asked.

"Common Literature of Middle Earth, the History of Lothlórien, the Behavior of Humans, and how to escape Troll and Orc attacks."

"Why do I need to escape the Orcs and Trolls?" Legolas asked.

"In case there is an attack," Erestor replied. "You are always out in the wild, you need to read it."

"But I just kill them."

Erestor muttered something under his breath.

"Do you bring these books to Aragorn?" Legolas asked.

"Yes."

"Does he read them?"

Erestor hesitated before answering, "He throws them out the window."

 **Please Review!**


	3. Chapter 3 - Aragorn goes to a Party

**Thank you everyone for the wonderful reviews! Keep up the good work! :) We have a new guest in this chapter, and of course the wonderful and majestic.. Wait for it... wait for... and! Round of applause! GALION!**

"Party time!" Thranduil exclaimed.

"YAY!" Aragorn cheered. He looked around for his new friend, Galion. He was serving wine to the elven king. Aragorn ran up to him. "Do you need help?"

Suddenly Batman appeared. "Galion! I need your help! The Joker has attacked Gotham city!"

Galion tossed the wine tray behind him. "I am ready, Batman!"

"We are off, then! BatMobile! Come to me!" Suddenly a black weird-looking car burst into the room. Galion started to run after Batman, then stopped.

"What's wrong?" he asked Aragorn, who looked really sad.

"You're leaving," Aragorn said. "You and Legolas are my best friends, if you leave, then I won't have any best friends around."

Galion thought for a moment. "Batman!" he called.

Batman came running over. "Yes?"

Galion looked at Aragorn, then Batman. "Who's your best friend?"

"Um... Robin, that detective dude, my girlfriend, Catwoman, and a bunch more. Why do you ask?"

"Aren't you forgetting someone?"

"Mmm..nope!" Batman said. "That about covers it."

"What about me?"

"What about you?"

"Am I your friend?"

"Well..."

Galion put an arm around Aragorn. "Well, my friend needs me here, and so I'm staying!"

"But... but, Robin left, and I need someone to be the bait."

Galion jerked his chin up. "You can find someone else then!" he exclaimed, then marched off, with Aragorn, who was more or less limping.

"What now?" Galion asked.

"Party time!" Aragorn replied, "Oh, look, there's some chocolate cake! Let's get some!" The two ran over and grabbed some plates, filing them with yummy, awesome chocolate cake. Let it suffice to say that once they tasted it, all the other elves were complaining about not getting any cake (it was a really big cake).

"That was awesome!" Aragorn exclaimed.

Galion just nodded, then moaned. "I have never had so much to eat."

Suddenly, Thranduil appeared. "Galion! Where is the wine?"

Aragorn jumped up, and almost threw up, he had even more cake then Galion.

"Galion is taking a break!" Aragorn exclaimed. "He always has to serve, and now it's his turn to be served!"

Thranduil blinked. "Okay, but who is going to serve the wine?"

"You can," Aragorn said.

"I don't know how."

"Well..psst, Galion, how do you serve wine?"

Galion moaned and fell off his chair.

"Hmm, that was weird," Aragorn said, and he shrugged. Then, "Random elf, come here!"

Everyone ignored him. He spotted a pretty red-headed elf dancing, and drinking wine.

"Hey!" He ran up and tapped her on the shoulder. She whirled around.

"Yes?" she asked in a sort-of-sweet voice.

"Thranduil wants you to serve the wine," Aragorn told her.

"But that's not my –"

She was cut off as Aragorn ran back to check on Galion. She looked around confused; five minutes later she was serving wine.

"Would you like some wine?" Aragorn asked Galion.

"Mmph," Galion grunted. Aragorn gave him some wine; Galion drank a little, then felt somewhat better.

"Would you like more cake?" Aragorn asked.

"NO."

-.-

Legolas was having fun. Well, sort of. Elrond made him stay in bed until his foot got better; meanwhile, a servant gave him whatever he wanted to eat or drink, with the exception of wine, not that he wanted some anyway. He sighed, and glanced at the new stack of books. The other four were on the ground somewhere below the window. The new books Erestor had brought wereAdvanced Math (That Mortals Are Too Dumb To Learn), How to Write Like A Pro,History of Rohan, and Good Manners.

Legolas stood, grabbed the stack of books, and hauled them out the window. A second later he heard a scream. He was afraid to look out the window. He walked over to the door and suddenly Elrond appeared.

"Back to bed!"

Legolas sulked back over to the bed, he was getting bored, and starting to miss Aragorn.

Two minutes later Erestor stomped in.

"STOP THROWING BOOKS OUT THE WINDOW!"

Legolas screamed. Now, Legolas never screams, but when he saw Erestor angry, that was the most fear he ever felt in his life. Elladan and Elrohir were standing behind Erestor.

"Great job!" they called into Legolas. "It takes forever to us to get him mad!"

Erestor stomped into the room, waving a fist around threateningly. "If you ever do that again, I will, I'll – I – I'll –"

Legolas didn't get to hear him finish. He ran screaming from the room.

-.-

"I love this wine!" Aragorn exclaimed, gulping down another cup.

"You should probably stop," Galion said.

"HAHAHAHAH! THIS IS WONDERFUL!" Aragorn shrieked.

The next morning…

"I hate wine," Aragorn muttered, hitting his head against the wall to stop his headache. "I want to go kill orcs." He wandered out into the hall until he found Galion.

"Do you want to go slay orcs with me?" he asked.

"I'm busy."

"Oh. Well, do you want to after you're finished?"

"No. Thrandy has another party."

"Thrandy? Who's that?"

"Uh…no one. Don't ever tell anyone I said that."

"Okay." Aragorn took his phone out of his tunic pocket and sent a text to Legolas, it read, _Who is Thrandy_?

"When's the party?" Aragorn asked.

"In two hours."

"Oh. What all do you have to do?"

"Make the food, clean the wine glasses, mop the throne room, organize the party, and shine the forks – oh! And get a new disco ball."

Aragorn's eyes widened. "That's a lot!"

Galion nodded, and he looked sad.

Aragorn patted him on the back. "It's okay. We can confront Thranduil and tell him you need a vacation!"

"I would rather not," Galion replied.

"Why?"

"Last time I did that, I ended up going orc hunting with Legolas."

"What's wrong with that?"

Galion clamped his mouth shut, and shrugged. "That was before you were born. Whew! I was so glad when he met you!"

"Really? Cool! My Ada was really mad at me when I met him. Something about wounds and broken bones." Aragorn shrugged. "Meh. He rarely gets hurt, and I only break a bone about once a trip. There was this one time thought when I broke three ribs, an arm and my tooth."

"Uh...sounds interesting," Galion said, slowly backing away.

"I miss Legolas," Aragorn sighed. "I don't have anyone to go orc slaying with."

-.-

Meanwhile, way over in Rivendell, Legolas was trying to sneak out the window. He was starting to understand why Aragorn disliked having to lay around in bed so much. Down below Elladan and Elrohir cheered him on. Suddenly, they froze and dashed away, screaming in terror.

 **Free Kool-aid to all reviewers!**

 **P.S. In case it seems like I'm starting to like Galion, and put him in my stories more. It's Sixty-Four-K's fault. :) Ever since I started reading her stories I started liking him. :) He is so fun to write about!**


	4. Chapter 4 - Legolas Jumps out a Window

**Sorry for the shortness of the chapter, but the next one should be up soon!**

"Why are you leaving?!" Legolas called after the twins running away.

They didn't answer.

Legolas shrugged, and fabulously jumped out the window; he landed lightly on his feet. As he brushed imaginary dirt, he saw Elrond. He tried to hold back a scream and started running.

"Catch him!" Elrond shouted.

Legolas ran as fast as he could, right into Lindir who was in the middle of a very nice sounding song. Which Legolas didn't notice because he was too busy running away from a yelling Elrond.

"Ow!" Lindir exclaimed as Legolas stepped on his foot.

"Sorry," Legolas said, and jumped behind Lindir as Elrond ran past.

Lindir stepped to the side, and Legolas crawled behind him again. Lindir ran a few yards away, and Legolas stood up, and glanced around. Elrond was gone.

"Whew!" Legolas exclaimed. "That was close!"

"Can you do something for me?" Lindir asked.

"Sure, what is it?"

"Your Ada has a very pretty Lyre, can you get it for me?"

"A what?"

"A Lyre."

"My Ada doesn't have a Lyre."

"Yes he does, it's setting in a glass case, just waiting to be used by... um... me."

Legolas blinked. "What? I don't remember that."

"It looks like this," Lindir grabbed a stick and drew a quick sketch in the sand.

"He doesn't have one of those," Legolas said.

"Yes, he – oh, never mind. You're hopeless!" Lindir tossed a hand in the air, and walked away, grumbling something about sons not being around their Adas enough.

Legolas shrugged and started making a plan to escape Rivendell.

-.-

Thranduil grabbed Aragorn's arm and dragged him toward the party.

"What's the party for?" Aragorn asked.

"I am celebrating Ada's Day!"

"But that was last month."

"Yes, well, ever heard of second Ada day party?"

"No, but I've heard of second breakfast."

"What is that?"

Aragorn shrugged. "Beats me. Something hobbits do."

"What are hobbits?"

Galion walked by and tossed him a dictionary.

Batman appeared. "Galion! I need your help!"

"What is it this time?"

"A massive –"

Batman was cut short as a man with a Spanish accent appeared. "My name is Inigo Montoya! You killed my father! Prepare to die!" Then he stabbed a sword through Batman.

Galion walked away.

Inigo looked around. "Oops, wrong movie."

Batman struggled to his feet. "Do not worry for me!" he exclaimed. "I will live; I have made it through worse." Then he toppled over.

Elrond appeared, "Take him to the healing halls!"

Thranduil grabbed a cup of wine and gulped it down, then ran off to find some more.

"BECAUSE I'M BATMAN," Batman screamed as he was dragged away.

-.-

"Can I borrow your horse?" Legolas asked Glorfindel.

"Why?"

"Uh...so I can go to my Ada's party."

"No. But there is another horse you can us."

"Oh, okay, thanks." Legolas ran off. Two minutes later he came walking back. "Can you show me the horse?"

"Sure," Glorfindel replied, leading the way.

Legolas saw Elrond and a still angry Erestor walking his way. "RUN!" he screamed.

"Why?"

"Uh...Balrog!"

Glorfindel blinked and kept walking.

"I'll race you," Legolas said.

"No."

"I can run faster than you!" he taunted.

"Cannot!" Glorfindel exclaimed.

"Want to bet on it?"

Glorfindel started running, Legolas right behind him. "Ha!" Glorfindel said, when they reached the stables. "I beat you!"

"I'm never racing you again," Legolas grumbled.

Glorfindel shrugged and walked up to a horse. "Here, you can take this one."

"Whose is it?"

"Don't know," Glorfindel replied, he tossed Legolas the reins and walked off.

"Okay, then," Legolas said, then mounted the horse and started riding away. Behind him he heard Elrond and Erestor yelling something at him as they spotted him; he panicked and galloped away.

-.-

Arwen decided she wanted to go for a ride; she walked along to where she had left her horse. She looked around. That was weird. Then it hit her.

"WHERE IS MY HORSE?!"

 **Free Kool-aid and Pizza for all reviewers!**


	5. Chapter 5 - Galion kills a Spider

**AND... Here it is! Another chapter of the Legolas and Aragorn adventures! Anyway... Enjoy!**

Aragorn took a sip of wine from the glass as he wandered down the hall, and upon spotting Galion mopping the floor, he rushed up to him.

"Would you like some wine?" he asked, offering him a cup of wine. "There wasn't any Kool-aid."

Galion shook his head. "No, I don't like wine." He made a face, then suddenly threw the mop at the wall. It hit a picture, which fell to the floor and broke. "I want a break."

"Well, I'm bored. Do you want to go exploring?"

"No, I –"

"Galion!" Thranduil yelled from somewhere.

"Let's go!" Galion exclaimed, taking off down the hall.

"The gate is this way," Aragorn said after him.

"Oh, right, I knew that." Galion said, then hurried after Aragorn.

Aragorn grabbed a sharp sword off the wall and tossed it to Galion.

"What is this for?" he asked.

Aragorn shrugged. "You never know when we might run into danger."

Galion's eyes widened. "You know, I was thinking that actually I might stay –"

"Galion! Where are you!"

"Never mind. Carry on."

The two walked out of the not-so-guarded gates and into the forest.

"Isn't this fun?!" Aragorn exclaimed.

"Yeah, sure," Galion mumbled.

"What? Speak up, I can't hear you."

"AAHH! What is this?!" Galion shrieked, waving his arms around and kicking.

Aragorn's mouth dropped open. "You're a karate master!"

Suddenly, two men dressed in black with belts around their waist appeared. They bowed to Galion, and handed him a huge gold trophy.

"You have won the karate master championship of the century! We are greatly honored to present this to you."

"Um...okay, thanks," Galion said, taking the trophy. He looked at it, then the men dressed in black. They bowed and vanished. "That was weird," he muttered. The trophy shrunk down, and Galion stuck it in his pocket.

The two continued on, Galion still whacking at the sticky stuff on him. "What is this?" he asked.

"Oh, that's just – SPIDERWEB!" Aragorn shrieked.

"What?"

"SPIDERWEB!" Aragorn jerked out his sword, and spun around in a circle.

Galion just stared at him. "Is this how you always hunt spiders?"

Aragorn stopped, "No." He saw a little itsy-bitsy spider running across the forest floor. He stomped on it.

"Why did you do that?" Galion asked.

Aragorn just blinked. "It was a spider."

"But spiders eat bugs," Galion said. "And I hate bugs. Especially when they get in the wine. Oh, there was this one time, one got in the King's wine, and he drank it... UG!" Galion made a face and shivered. "That day was horrible."

"Did he punish you?" Aragorn asked.

"What? No. He never found out."

"Oh." Aragorn looked around, and started walking.

Galion took his sword from his sheath and started looking at it, "This is a nice sword."

"Oh, yes. It used to be Oropher's sword."

Galion almost dropped it. "WHAT?!"

"Yeah," Aragorn said. "Legolas and I use it all the time."

Galion's eyes widened. "What about Thrandy!?"

"Who?"

"Uh...never mind. What is that stuff?" Galion pointed his sword at a bunch of white sticky stuff.

"Spiderwebs," Aragorn replied, then started humming.

"That's a lot of spiderwebs."

"Yep. It means it belongs to huge spiders."

"W – what?" Galion froze, and frantically looked around. "Where are they?" He asked, barely above a whisper.

Aragorn shrugged. "They could be anywhere."

-.-

"You are such a slow horse," Legolas said, as he tried to make the horse go faster. Suddenly the horse came to a stop, and Legolas flew over its head.

"WEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" he cheered. Then he hit the ground, "Well, that was short," he said. He stood, and brushed the two grains of dirt off his tunic.

The horse snorted at him, and Legolas jumped back on its back. It tried to buck him off, but gave up after ten seconds. Legolas was calmly drinking Kool-aid.

"I wonder what Aragorn is doing," Legolas mused. "I bet he is off having all the fun without me, killing orcs and spiders. Hmm, I wonder who is going to save him when he gets kidnapped."

Legolas sniffed sadly. "I can't bear to lose Aragorn. He is my best friend." He drank more Kool-aid; it didn't make him feel better, so he threw it behind him.

He heard a scream behind him, and turned around. A very strange girl was gulping down the Kool-aid he had thrown away. She finished it, and screamed when she saw the blond-haired elf.

"Legolas! My love!"

Legolas sighed, took out an arrow, and shot her through the heart. She vanished as soon as the arrow hit her.

"There, all better," Legolas said, patting the horse's neck.

The horse snorted, and continued on.

"Hey!" Legolas yelled. "Don't leave me!" He looked around. "How did I get on the ground?"

-.-

Galion was starting to get bored, when Aragorn screamed –

"SPIDER!"

Galion turned to run off, when something grabbed his collar. "AHH! Let go, foul creature!"

"It's just me," Aragorn said.

"Oh, right. I knew that."

There was a scuttling noise, and five spiders dropped down in front of them.

"DEEAATH!" Aragorn screamed, charging them with his sword.

"I just had a thought," Galion said. "What if spiders are just misunderstood?"

A spider charged at Galion. "Stop!" Galion commanded. "We can talk about your problems and figure this out."

The spider ignored him, and lifted its fangs to bite Galion.

Galion chopped the spider's fangs off, then its legs, then stabbed it in the head.

"I changed my mind," Galion said. "Spiders are evil."

Aragorn was still hacking at his first spider, he killed it, then moved on to the next. The other two spiders charged Galion, so he decided to kill them.

He chopped on of the spiders legs off, then Aragorn remembered his had his bow, and shot the rest of the spiders. He killed them all.

"Whew! I am glad that is over!" Galion exclaimed.

"Let's go find more to kill to celebrate our victory!" Aragorn cheered.

Galion's shoulder's slumped. "I would rather have ice cream to celebrate."

Aragron shrugged. "Okay, after than, then we can go kill more spiders!"

-.-

Legolas was almost to Mirkwood when he shot up (he had been sleeping). "I sense a great danger! Aragorn!"

 **Please review! Free Kool-aid!**

 **Okay, so, before you run review and run off. I have something to say.**

 _I am going to be having a contest, I will mention it in other stories to remind and tell others who may have not read this. Anyway, here it is. On September 1st I will go through all my reviews and the best/top three reviewers (I will message you) will win._

 _Prizes - You can send me an one-shot idea and I will write it, post it and dedicate it to you. I will have three winners, first place will have their one-shot story posted first, then second and third._

 _Rules - Nothing rated M, no language or anything inappropriate. I prefer writing LotR, the Hobbit, Avengers or something like that (I will think of more later). If you have any questions just message me. :)_


	6. Chapter 6 - Aragorn gets Kidnapped

**I am sorry to announce! This is the end! Of this story anyway. Now, do not fret, there will be more of Aragorn, Legolas, Galion and everyone else. Thank you Sixty-Four K, Morwen 80, wenduo, LadyOfAnfalas, Queen Amaryllis Kay, Pip the Dark Lord of All, Laura Andrews, Arizena, EradrinSkyLeaf, and NirCele, for the wonderful reviews! (And of course all the ones who I _know_ will review in the future!) :)  
**

 **Enjoy the last chapter of this adventure!**

* * *

Aragorn's shoulders slumped as they came to the edge of the forest. "No more spiders."

"Oh, good," Galion said, carefully cleaning the sword blade.

"Well, we could go kill some orcs."

"Hmm, sure," Galion said, not paying attention to the human. He had to make sure there wasn't a scratch on the sword.

"Come along then! We will slay some orcs!" Aragorn cheered, charging off.

Galion looked up and saw Aragorn running and screaming, he ran after him, decided the human must be hurt. They ran for five miles, until Aragorn came to a stop. "No orcs," he grumbled. "I need Kool-aid."

Galion was about to hand him some, when Aragorn jerked a bottle out of his bag. "Would you like some?"

"Um...no thanks."

"Don't move," a voice said behind them. "No, wait, forget that. Slowly turn around!"

Aragron and Galion slowly turned around; as they did so, they saw an orc with an arrow pointed at them.

"Where is your bow?" Galion asked the un-named orc.

"Uh...that's none of your elf wax."

"Elves don't have wax," Aragorn stated, then edged toward Galion. "Right?"

Galion shrugged.

"Well?" Aragorn asked.

Galion glared at him. "Are you going to kill the orc?"

"No. We are being held at arrow point. I have an idea though. I will distract him, and you slay him with that awesome sword."

"No."

"Why?"

"I am not messing up Oropher's sword anymore."

"Fine, then we will just be kidnapped by an orc."

Galion shrugged, "Oh, well. Better than facing Thrandy."

"Who?"

"Never mind."

-.-

Legolas rushed into the Mirkwood palace. "ADA!"

Thranduil turned to face Legolas, and threw his arms out. "You have returned, we must celebrate!"

"Where's Aragorn?"

Thranduil shrugged. "He left somewhere with Galion."

"Oh, do you know where he went?"

"No. We must get the party started!"

"Um…yeah, sure. I need to find Aragorn."

"Fine. We will have the party when you return! And if you do not hurry, I will have it without you!"

"Oh, good," Legolas said. Then ran out, on the way of running out, he noticed Oropher's sword missing. "Hmm, Aragorn must have taken it. I wonder if his sword broke again."

-.-

"Move along!" the orc exclaimed.

"What is your name?" Aragorn asked.

"Mud," Mud replied.

"Mud. Hmm, nice name; my Ada always refused to call me that," Aragorn said. "So where are you going?"

"I'm on vacation!" Mud cheered, in his orc sort of way. "I finally took a stand against Sauron!"

"What did he say?"

"I couldn't find him."

"Oh, bummer, I had a couple questions for him. Galion, do have an- GALION! What are you doing?!"

Galion looked up. "What does it look like I am doing? I'm polishing the sword."

"Your supposed to be slaying Mud!"

"Nope," Galion said. "I am not taking the chance of hurting this sword."

Mud started singing. "Going on a vacation! I'm not scared! Just caught a human and an OCD elf! Going to eat them for supper!"

"Did you hear that?!" Aragorn shrieked, "He's going to eat us for supper!"

"Too bad," Galion replied. "This sword is no longer slaying anything. AHH! The sword was used by Oropher himself!"

Aragorn drank some Kool-aid. "I'm bored. Mud, where are we going?"

"To the beach," Mud replied. "I have been dreaming of going there for years."

"Oh, I've always wanted to go to the beach."

"You go there all the time," Galion said, rubbing the sword handle.

"How would you know?"

"Legolas always go with you, and I have to clean the sand out of his shoes."

"Well, I still like going to the beach," Aragorn grumbled, then drank more Kool-aid.

They suddenly heard hoofbeats and shouting.

"LEGOLAS!" Aragorn shrieked.

Legolas leapt fabulously (or, at least, he was trying to be fabulous, but he failed epically) off his horse, and landed lightly beside Aragorn.

"Legolas!" Aragorn ran up and gave him a hug, "Have you met Galion?"

"Yes."

"What about Mud?"

"No. He's an orc."

"Slay the HE-ELF!" Mud screamed, charging at Legolas.

"NNNNNNNNOOOOOOOO!" Galion jumped between Legolas and Mud, and raised the famed sword. He sliced Mud's head off, and it tumbled to the ground.

"You saved me!" Legolas exclaimed.

"You used the sword!" Aragorn gasped.

Galion looked down at the sword, and gasped. "The sword! It must be cleansed!" Then he fainted.

-.-

Aragorn and Legolas were walking along, talking about their stay at Imladris and Mirkwood.

"You threw the books out the window?"

Legolas nodded. "Yep."

"Hmm, where was Erestor?"

"Oh, around. By the way, I can run much faster than him."

"Who is Thrandy?" Aragorn asked.

"Who?"

"Thrandy, Galion kept mentioning him."

"Oh, I don't know. We'll ask my Ada."

"Okay."

Suddenly Aragorn tripped and broke his sword.

"NNNNOOOOO!" he wailed.

"Oh no!" Legolas gasped, "Your arm is broken!"

"What? Oh, what about my sword?"

* * *

 **Thank you for reading! Please review! Or you will get kidnapped by an orc on vacation! Also, free Kool-aid!**

 **:)**

 **.-.**

 **:)**

 **.-.**

 **:)**

 **.-.**

 **:)**


End file.
